Paper Sakura Petals
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (KenKag IYxRK)A miko intent on finding love and a Rurouni pushing away such trivial emotions away from his bruised heart. A miko and rurouni shall chance an oppurtunity they cannot refuse, love... R
1. Default Chapter

**Paper Sakura Petals** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Kenshin/Kagome and maybe Sano/Kaoru or Inuyasha/Karou.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **Hey it's me again! Well I'm starting a new story. I'm at a blank with my other stories……

So enjoy! If you guys haven't noticed I love crossovers!

Chapter 1: Trance

She lit the incense lavender candles that surrounded her with a long match. The fumes of the lavender candle wash over her and she let it seep into her skin. Kagome's eyes were vacant; there was no sparkle of warmth that usually was in her blue-gray. With fluid motions she started to draw on the virgin white paper in front of her. The pencil, made twist and turns as an image started to appear on the paper. After an hour her pencil stopped abruptly and clattered to the floor of her room. She added color to the picture as the image became more life like.

The sparkle of life seeped back into her eyes as she gazed at the paper in front of her. Her slender fingers traced the image; the long flowing red hair and a crossed shape scar grace peach colored skin. Violet orbs seem to stare at her as she still looked at the image she just drew, intently.

She snapped out from her trance and put the picture safely away, in her big yellow book bag. Kagome blew out the lavender candles one by one and hefted the bag over her shoulder. She walked downstairs as she said good-bye to her mother, brother and her crazy grandpa. Kagome walked outside towards the well house. Her katana bumped her hip as she walked and let the summer wind ruffle her hair. She slide the door open and sat down on the rim of the well. Kagome sighed as she fell down the well and let the blue colored magic of the well heat her skin. She pulled herself out with the vines for support. While walking onto the path to the village she contemplated the picture tucked away in her bag.

Kagome had many pictures of the red head hidden in the closet of her room. She was aggravated that she was drawing these pictures but she didn't know why.

A red blur was coming at her stomach, as she waited for the kit to make impact.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Inuyasha kept hitting me!" Shippo cried.

"Did not you little brat, stop making things up." Inuyasha growled as he made a lunge to Shippo.

"SIT!" Kagome cried out as he was pulled down to the ground in mid air. Shippo stuck out his tongue and started to rummage in her bag looking for candy.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha growled out as he got out of the hole he made.

"Wow Inuyasha and here I thought you were smart." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome what's this?" Asked Shippo as he waved the picture she drew with chocolate smeared all over his face. Before she grabbed it Inuyasha got it first. '_crap!' _She thought as Inuyasha went eerily quiet.

"KAGOME! FIRST THE WHIMPY WOLF, THEN THIS SISSY HUMAN!" Inuyasha screamed as he ranted on about secret lovers and how many more men she had.

"Inuyasha first of all that was just a picture I drew and he's not real. Second I have no secret lovers." She said calmly.

"DAMN—wha?" Came Inuyasha's oh so clever reply after he stopped at mid-rant.

She turned and went to Keade's hut and left Inuyasha on his own silently fuming. Kagome really wasn't needed, Naraku was dead and the Shikon No Tama hung loosely around her neck. The final battle was difficult, her companions were bruised and battered, but when Naraku was defeated Kagome never saw her companions so happy. Kikyo killed Naraku and went with him. Inuyasha was devastated; her last dieing wish was that Inuyasha would live Happily, but to never fall in love with her reincarnation, Kagome. Her heart seems to break as she heard this. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would keep this promise and there would be no going back.

She sighed and brushed the dirt that stained her drawing.

God how stupid is she?

She should throw away the stupid drawing; people would think she was worshipping a dumb drawing. She crumpled the paper and threw it in the bushes. She got 10 feet away before she dove into the bushes to retrieve the drawing as Kagome smoothed out the crinkles she thought how pathetic she must look.

(Meiji Era)

Kenshin avoided the objects that were being thrown at Yahiko.

"Come here you little brat and say that to my face!" Kaoru screamed in a shrill voice.

"Like I want to get near that!" Yahiko said pointing at Kaoru's face.

"Why you!" Kaoru said while trying to pummel Yahiko with anything she could get her hands on. Apparently Yahiko had comment on how Kaoru looked like a raccoon……….again.

"Kaoru-dono, I think it's unsafe to throw objects that I do."(A/n: Kenshin is so cute when he talks like that!) Kenshin said when a rock flew right at him hitting him smack dab in the forehead.

"Kenshin! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru said and kept apologizing to the swirly-eyed Kenshin.

"I'm okay; I just need to go on a walk." Kenshin politely said while rubbing his forehead. Leaving Kaoru and Yahiko to their bickering, Kenshin went outside to watch the sun set behind the mountains. It was a beautiful site that he always liked to enjoy when he had any free time from his chores. Kenshin was lucky that Kaoru had let him stay at the dojo after finding out that he was the ex-manslayer battousi. However, over the past couple of days he had been having an ache, an ache that wouldn't go away with medicine, but it was the sense of something missing. He didn't like this at all, not one bit. _'This one shouldn't be selfish' _he thought '_I have everything I need at Kaoru-dono's dojo.' _He felt his heart twinge, he knew he was lying.

Maybe he needed a woman.

He almost laughed out loud at that thought. No one would want an ex-manslayer as a lover. Though Kaoru seem to have feelings towards him, he wasn't blind; he just doesn't know how deep those feelings were. He felt a headache forming, just thinking of so many things. He sighed and stopped trying to think how women work. When the sky had darkened to dark velvet and stars started to splatter across the sky he decided that he should go in. He tensed and felt his violet eyes narrow. He turned around pulling his sword swiftly on to clash with another sword. His eyes widen when he saw the dainty fingers that gripped the katana only to have violet clash with blue-gray orbs.

Please review! I know it's short but, review .


	2. The art of Time Travel

**Paper Sakura Petals **By: Tsukiko-san

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin but a girl can dream right? (Huggles a chibi Kenshin)

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated, couldn't come up with anything for this story T-T

**Review Thanks: from and **Thanks for reviewing all of my stories I really appreciate it! Also I want you to update your stories!

**Kitsune'sangelofflames: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaggy-chan2202: **Thanks for thinking it was a great fic! Trust me, if I actually listen to people when they thought my fics are bad I wouldn't be writing. For some reason this review reminds me of my teachers always telling us to have fun O.O

**IcePrincess1185: **Here I updated hope you like and thanks for reviewing!

**VixenPI: **Brownie points? LoL, well here is how they manage the time gap to meet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Maleng: **interesting name you used… well I kind of don't know that much about the Kenshin crew either! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yahikoinuhanyou: **When I first read your review I thought you meant a Yahiko/Kenshin pairing O.O lol! Here's a new chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jaded Lady: **Well I updated but, not at the minute you requested. Sorry, but thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for reviewing all my stories.

**Inuyasha's Girl Aqua: **Yup it's going to be a Kenshin/Kagome pairing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Araigeasa: **Yup, I agree there aren't a lot of RK/IY fanfics. Thanks for reviewing.

**Duzzie: **So sorry that it was confusing T-T I'll try to make it less confusing. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 2: _The art of time travel_.

Kagome sat Indian style on the creaky floor boards of Kaede's hut, trying to pay no attention to the hanyou that was sending her dirty looks.

'_Man, he's paranoid.' _Kagome thought as Inuyasha still wasn't convinced that she had no secret lover well with the exception of Kouga, but he was no secret he blurted out his amorous feelings every chance he got.

Though Inuyasha wasn't romantically interested in her, it still hadn't stopped him from watching over her like a hawk. Kagome blew the dark bangs from her face and stretch like a content cat (Buyo to be more precise) from her cramped position. Ignoring the shouts of "hentai" and a large object hitting bone making a resounding crack, Kagome made it outside to evade from catching Inuyasha's paranoia and let the whispers of the night cool her skin. Wanting to go home Kagome made her way to the ancient well.

The slender beam of moonlight guided her way to the well as the pink glow of the jewel seems to sooth her. She chuckled a bit when she could still hear the shouts and screams from both Sango and Miroku, it wouldn't be a surprise if they ever got together. This thought brought her spirits low, though she had gotten over Inuyasha she couldn't help but think that no one out there could ever love her or maybe she was just being picky with finding a respectable boyfriend. She could always go out with Hojo….

Eww Hojo, that thought was unpleasant. He showed that he was interested in her, but he couldn't take a hint that **she** wasn't interested in **him**.

'_I wish that I can find my true love.' _The soft voice of her thought echoed in her mind as she unconsciously clutched the jewel in her hand.

'_As you wish.' _The low sound of a female voice reached her ears. The creepy ness-factor monitor in her mind was blaring warnings as the jewel glowed brighter to a blinding colorless light. The illumination enveloped her body as she tried to scream but no sound came from her throat.

'_What's happening?' _

Her eyes clamped shut in fear of turning blind. She heard voices murmur that weren't female or male; she couldn't decipher what they were saying as she fell with a thump on hard ground. Kagome groaned as she tried to get up, but her back protested with shooting pain up and down her back. After many attempts to get up she succeeded and leaned heavily on a nearby tree for support. She took in her surroundings and found that everything looked the same; nothing out of place. Well nothing her eyes could detect, but it could be a possibility that her eyes were defected with the freakin' light that came out of nowhere. Kagome walked further into the forest and came upon the well that was usually. Her eyes widen when she saw a village that she had never seen before. Well it looked more modern then the villages she usually saw, but not modern enough that she thought that she was in her own time.

The well forgotten she walked into the village looking around with curiosity coloring her blue-gray eyes. Kagome's ivory cheeks tinted red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as she heard perverted comments that could make Miroku blush, directed at her while she walked. Without thinking she turned a wrong corner and found her self in a courtyard with a man occupying it in the middle. Kagome's breath hitched as she saw silky red hair, that she could vividly remember drawing in her pictures. Absent mindedly she felt her hand twitch wanting to run her fingers in those luscious locks. Kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking of such thoughts about a stranger.

She walked further into the courtyard watching as the strangers muscles ripple as he tensed. Her feet kept walking as her mind protested telling her to turn around. She was almost right behind him when his hand clenched around something that was at his hip. She took out her own katana as she saw the glimmer of metal, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the courtyard as a calm silence filled her ears.

(Kenshin's POV)

The girl…no women before me with a mixture of emotions I couldn't describe. To me her eyes shine with innocence that I have never seen before. The kimono she was wearing was with a top that showed her arms (A/n: tank top) and pants that fit her snuggly and bellowed out at the ankles. I felt my heart beat faster as I exam her body tracing her every curve with my eyes. _'I shouldn't be looking at her like she's a tasty morsel' _I licked my lips at the thought and lowered my sword as did she. She cocked her head with child like qualities as I saw her lips move, but I didn't hear a word she said.

(Kagome's POV)

I starred at his eyes they were a mixture of violet and gold making a beautiful affect as he starred at me with intensity that I have never see before. He lowered his sword and his hair fluttered about him. _'Damn' _I thought '_It's official I have a fetish with long hair. I blame Inuyasha he started my fetish and Sesshomaru, Kouga……' _

"Um…Where am I?" _'or When.'_ I ask rubbing my head sheepishly. I waited for his response but he kept staring at me.

"Whoo-hoo anybody home?" I waved my hand in front of his face when I saw that his eyes were unfocused. He caught my hand in his and felt my face heat up.

(Author's POV)

Her hand was small and soft compared to his; he let it go when he finally heard her question.

"You are at Kaoru-dono's dojo that you are." He said with a big smile. "If you don't mind me asking…um what year is it?"

He was puzzled at her question, but saw that she was indeed puzzled.

"It's the Meiji era, 1705."(a/n: I don't know the exact year).

Her face drained of color and she felt woozy.

"O thanks." She said sounding like a drunk then her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Kenshin caught her before she fell to the ground. Something fell out of her pocket and fluttered to the green grass. The only source of light was the moon which made it difficult to see th paper clearly. When his eyes adjusted he saw that it was a picture of him.

Review please! Now on to my other fanfics w00t!


	3. The Mindless Miko and The Confused Rurou...

**Paper Sakura Petals** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings(s): **Kenshin/Kagome and maybe Sano/Sango

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin though I have an imaginary Kenshin plushie (Huggles Plushie)

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I blame it on school and my creativity had been disrupted. So enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter 3: A mindless miko and confused rurouni_

He was the manslayer a cold hearted assassin having bathed in blood of many men; he showed no mercy to his enemies. He lived bygone days in his dreams and usually woke up in a cold sweat hoping to get the dull eyes of death erased from his mind. His days as the battousi was over but that didn't mean all his sins have been erased they still remain a terrible reminder that he should never get too close with someone unless he wanted their blood to stain his hands. He would drop anything and just be a memory to people if it meant not endangering his friends, the boundaries between innocence and evil are clearly marked in blood but he still had yet to decide which side he was on.

He was a murderer and no matter how much he wished to remove that part of his life it will always remain as a horrible memory that he use to be battousi and nothing will change that fact.

Kenshin held the young girl in his arms his calloused hands held her in a steel grip so that she wouldn't slip and fall to the ground. His violet eyes were wide with a surprised expression marring his face. He studied the picture though it was a bit difficult since the moon didn't provide that much illumination. He adjusted his grip while grabbing the small piece of paper that laid in the dew covered grass that reflected a green mist in the moonlight.

"Oro?" Kenshin whispered as he looked to the young girls finding no answers on her serene face as to why she held a picture of him. Kenshin felt his thoughts going rapidly in a circular motion much like a dog chasing his tail. Kenshin felt a throbbing pain between his eyes as he decided that he shouldn't put in anymore thought in such a petty thing. Kenshin tried to rub his head hoping to dispel his oncoming headache almost dropping the young girl in the process. Kenshin caught her just in time making her mumble things he didn't quiet catch.

"Miss, miss please wake up." He said hoping to wake her so that he didn't have to carry her all the way to the dojo. It didn't affect her only making her burrow into his chest as he tensed for a couple of seconds before he relaxed once more.

Kenshin sighed once more and made his destination towards the dojo hoping that he will get his answers once she has regain consciousness. He was glad that she was smaller in stature or it would be a bit difficult for him since he was a bit short for a man.

A sound of things being thrown made him wonder if he should wait out until Kaoru-dono and Yahiko tire out from their little fight. Kenshin shook his head knowing that his arms were getting a bit tired and usually their fights might take longer then expected. Really, why couldn't they just get along?

Kenshin opened the sliding door after some difficult moments; he made sure that he wasn't in the crossfire of anything that they were throwing at each other since he his forehead was still a bit sore from that rock Kaoru threw at him. (How did she even get the rock in the first place?)

"Kenshin, who's that? She sure looks prettier then this raccoon…" Yahiko mumbled the last part but that didn't stop Kaoru from hearing the remark on her beauty. Kaoru's ivory cheeks flushed in anger as she held a large book in her hands hoping to get a clear shot at Yahiko's head.

"I don't know that I don't. She just fell unconscious." He said seeing the glint in Kaoru's eyes hoping that the strange young girl might distract her so that a new fight didn't break out.

She caught the bait.

"Really? Let's get her a futon." Kaoru said her good nature coming to the surface as she led Kenshin to a spare room. Yahiko followed his question going unanswered as he put in hands behind his head in a relax position.

"Why did she fall unconscious?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin settled the girl onto the futon. Kenshin looked towards Kaoru as he gave her a puzzled look to her question.

"I don't know." He said genuine puzzlement marring his face.

(Scene Change: Feudal Era)

Her translucent pets wavered around her as her raven hair fluttered in the air. The bitter anger that made her thrive lay deep in her clay body. She flexed her fingers finding them stiff for not devouring a soul for the last couple of days. She was just a mere shadow of what her life use to be and the despair of her death lay heavily on her shoulders.

Her reincarnate housed her soul and the little soul that lay in her body was crying out needing to piece its essence back together. Kikyo had ignored the cry for far to long the yearning was too strong and her clay body will cease to exist if she ignored the need for the rest of her soul.

Kikyo pet her pets finding comfort in them. She sighed going to the well her reincarnate went to ever so often. Kikyo touched the old well finding the strong pull of magic covered it. Her pale hands took one arrow that she carried and touched the sharp tip making a small hole in her hand but it did not bleed.

Her soul stealers looked at their mistress showing concern for her when no else did (except Inuyasha). Kikyo strung an arrow as she pointed it into the ancient well while she said a small incantation. She let the arrow fly a small black light engulfed the tip of the arrow.

It glowed until it covered the whole well in a black tainted light that she took comfort in. She rested onto the well's edge finding that her clay body was hard to function. Her dull black eyes looked into the black well until she closed her eyes and fell into the abyss of the well finding the strange blue light turn into a blackish tainted light that showed her the way to her reincarnate.

"I will get my soul back…" She whispered while her soul stealers looked at their mistress before she vanished.

End Chapter-------

Yes it is really short and I know I haven't updated this fic in months, I promise I'll TRY to update faster! Review please!

**Review Thanks: **

**Dark Inuyokai: **Sorry I ended it a cliffy, and this chapter is really short so….son't kill me (Cowers in fear) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jewel Of Souls: **Thanks and thanks for reviewing!

**xxPrincess-sakuraxx: **Thanks for reviewing and I finally updated!

**Awimgympretty: **lol! Well thanks for reviewing!

**S.adistic S.hadow K.itsune: **Everyone thinks she is a stalker lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagegrl: **Thanks and Thanks for reviewing!

**I love Athrun: **I'm thinking that's the only thing you say lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune'sangleofflames: **Um yea (blushes) Anywho thanks for reviewing!

**Sango Twin: **Um oops….Thanks for reviewing!

**Anoresne: **Hehe thanks for reviewing!

**Ren: **I wrote more but it took a long time…hehe thanks for reviewing!


End file.
